once_upon_atimefandomcom-20200215-history
Cinderella
Princess Cinderella, also known as Ella, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts, with her only appearance, in the fourth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Jessy Schram, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Ashley Boyd. Cinderella is based on the titular character from the fairytale, "Cinderella". History Before First Curse Cinderella is a house maid in her stepmother's manor. While in the courtyard sweeping, her stepmother and two stepsisters walk out dressed in gowns. She watches sadly as they ride a carriage to the royal ball. Once they are gone, the Fairy Godmother appears to grant Cinderella's wish to attend the ball and meet her prince. Suddenly, the Fairy Godmother explodes into dust when hit by a fireball. She turns to see the culprit, Rumplestiltskin, who was only after the Fairy Godmother's wand. He believes Cinderella doesn't have what it takes to change her life, but Cinderella insists otherwise. Rumplestiltskin promises to help her if she gives him an unspecific precious item. Desperate, she agrees. With the wand, Rumplestiltskin changes Cinderella into a suitable gown. At the royal ball, she woos the heart of Prince Thomas and they have an evening wedding celebration. Cinderella waltzes with Thomas' father, who is looking forward to a grand child, and then briefly dances with Prince Charming as he offers her wishes to a happy marriage. Then, Thomas cuts in, but is stolen away for some time with Snow White. As the two women dance together, Snow White praises her for examplifying to others what changing one's life can do. The time comes to change partners again, but Cinderella is stunned to see Rumplestiltskin. He reveals the precious item he wants as part of their agreement is her first-born child. Some time passes, and Cinderella discovers she is pregnant. She decides to run away from the kingdom, but Thomas catches her in the act. After much questioning, Cinderella admits the bargain she had previously made with Rumplestiltskin, and as his payment he wants their child. Thomas assures her that he will fix this, and they simply need to make a new deal to undo the old deal. With Prince Charming and Grumpy, a special prison is created to trap Rumplestiltskin. Cinderella must get Rumplestiltskin to sign a new contract with a magic quill dipped in squid ink to paralyze him. She manages to seal the deal with Rumplestiltskin, who is then taken away by Prince Charming and Grumpy. With that problem settled, Thomas suggests to Cinderella that they name their child Alexandra. Suddenly, she begins feeling contractions. Thomas goes to fetch water, but then the pain stops, to which Cinderella calls him back. When he doesn't respond, she goes to the well and finds Thomas' cloak. Fearing the worst, she rushes back to confront Rumplestiltskin, demanding answers about what he did to Thomas, and learns the price for breaking the original deal is her husband's disappearance. Family ---- Trivia *In some cultures, the tale of Cinderella is called "The Little Glass Slippers".http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/perrault06.html *Cinderella's interactions with Rumplestiltskin allude to the original fairytale. *The name "Cinderella" is of French origin derived from the name "Cendrillon" that means "little ashes".http://www.behindthename.com/name/cinderella *The Fairy Godmother, who appears to Cinderella, is also patron to King George's family. *Cinderella and Snow White were pregnant at the same time. However, Snow White gave birth before the Dark Curse arrived and Cinderella did not. This resulted in her counterpart Ashley's twenty-eight years long pregnancy until giving birth following Emma's arrival to Storybrooke. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References fr:Cendrillon es:Cenicienta de:Cinderella pl:Kopciuszek pt:Cinderela it:Cenerentola